Rádios do GTA V
:"Para quem estiver preso no trânsito, é só sintonizar a Rádio Los Santos para ter uma gama de estilos musicais a seu dispor. Do som da rua na Rádio Los Santos, às batidas contagiantes da Non Stop Pop FM, até a música dance de ponta da FlyLo FM ou o funk americano da Space 103.2, você não irá querer ficar parado, mesmo se estiver preso no trânsito há horas." - Site do GTA V Tal como nos jogos anteriores do Grand Theft Auto, as estações de rádio desempenham um papel importante no Grand Theft Auto V e no Grand Theft Auto Online. Como o sistema de armas, a troca entre as estações de rádio é feita agora por uma roda de estação de rádio para pular para qualquer estação ou desligar o rádio. Na versão PS4, o jogador pode utilizar o Touch Pad para mudar de estação passando para cima ou para baixo. A interferência de rádio é ouvida ao ouvir uma estação específica e tentar deixar a zona onde o sinal está disponível. O Blaine County Talk Radio só pode ser selecionado em Blaine County e WCTR em Los Santos County. Se o jogador sair do condado enquanto ouve a respectiva estação, perderá o sinal e o rádio mudará automaticamente para a próxima estação na roda de rádio. ---- Até agora, existem 21 estações de rádio no jogo, com 20 estações ativas em cada condado e 1 estação personalizada modificada pelo jogador. Por favor, selecione uma estação de rádio para pular para sua seção. ---- Radio Los Santos Rádio Los Santos está hospedado por Big Boy e toca Rap Moderno. *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - ILLuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2013) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2010) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. - Upper Echelon (2013) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Space 103.2 Space 103.2 está hospedado por Bootsy Collins e toca Funk Music. *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Roger - Do It Roger (1981) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Gettin' Down) (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) West Coast Classics West Coast Classics é apresentado por DJ Pooh e toca Rap da Costa Oeste dos anos 80/90. *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz + Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (1999) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion feat. Ice Cube - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) *Warren G - This D.J. (1994) *CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad Of A Menace (1990) *E-40 feat. The Click - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) *Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) *The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) *Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st of Tha Month (1995) *Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 On It (1995) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio é hospedado por Jesco White e toca Country Music. *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck - (It Won't Be Long) And I'll Be Hating You (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Homer & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1963) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio é hospedado por Kenny Loggins e toca Classic Rock. *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Boston - Peace Of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin - Cat's In the Cradle (1974) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie - 30 Days In the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) The Lowdown 91.1 The Lowdown 91.1 é hospedado por Mama G (Pam Grier) e toca Soul Music. *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *The Chakachas - Stories (1972) *Eric Burdon & War - Magic Mountain (1976) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) Blue Ark Blue Ark é hospedado por Lee "Scratch" Perry e toca Reggae / Dub / Dancehall. *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1977) *Tommy Lee Sparta - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Demarco - Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) *I-Octane - Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) Non-Stop-Pop FM Non-Stop-Pop FM é hospedado por Cara Delevingne e toca R & B / Pop Music. *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - (Fergie song)|Glamorous] (2006) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Rowland|Kelly Rowland] - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2007) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Real Life - Send Me An Angel '89 (1989) East Los FM East Los FMé apresentado por Don Cheto e Camilo Lara e toca música eletrônica mexicana / tradicional / Hip Hop / Rock / Ska. *Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) *Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound - Es-Toy (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (El Hijo De La Cumbia Remix) (2010) *La Vida Bohème - Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto - El Tatuado (2007) *La Sonora Dinamita - Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *Fiebre de Jack - She's A Tease (2010) *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco (1991) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) *Milkman - Fresco (2012) *La Liga ft. Alika - Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo (1970) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM é hospedado por Gilles Peterson e toca Chillwave / Jazz-Funk / World. *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tucillo & Kiko Navarro feat. Amor - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato - Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie - Made To Stray (2013) *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies - Hive (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Jon Wayne - Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur - I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk - Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka - No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Channel X Channel X é hospedado por Keith Morris e interpreta Hardcore Punk / Punk Rock. *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *OFF! - What's Next (2013) *Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *Descendents - Pervert (1985) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X - Los Angeles (1980) *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) *Redd Kross - Linda Blair (1982) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park é hospedado por Twin Shadow e toca Indietronica Music. *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio é hospedado por Nate Williams e Stephen Pope e toca Modern Rock. *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) *JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) *Coliseum - Used Blood (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *Mind Spiders - Fall in Line (2012) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM é hospedado por Soulwax e toca Techno / Electro House / Acid House / Acid Techno. * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) FlyLo FM FlyLo FM é hospedado por Flying Lotus e toca IDM / Experimental Eletrônico / Deep House / Glitch-Hop / Rap / Trap. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) Exclusivo para versões PS4, Xbox One e PC *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly & Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Blaine County Radio Blaine County Talk Radio é uma rádio pública que reproduz os seguintes programas: *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination *Bless Your Heart WCTR WCTR é uma rádio pública que reproduz os seguintes programas: *Chakra Attack *Chattersphere *The Fernando Show The Lab ''The Lab'' é apresentado por The Alchemist e Oh No, e toca hip-hop, rock e música eletrônica. *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM é hospedado por Frank Ocean, Vegyn, Roof Access e Fed, e toca R & B contemporâneo, soul, rock psicodélico, rap, hip-hop, música eletrônica experimental, grime e música soukous. * - International Feel (1973) * - Mr Noah (2015) *Frank Ocean - Provider (2017) * feat. - Kno Ya Wrong (2016) * - (1997) *Joy Again - On A Farm (2017) *Frank Ocean - Ivy (2016) * - So In Love (1975) * - (1978) *Les Ya Toupas Du Zaire - Je ne bois pas beaucoup (1976) * - Andreaen Sand Dunes (1999) * - (1996) *Frank Ocean - Crack Rock (2012) *MC Mack - EZ Come, EZ Go (2000) * - IZ-US (1997) * - Hiders (2013) * - Codeine Crazy (2014) *Frank Ocean - Chanel (2017) * - For Real (2017) * - First 48 (2014) *Suspect - FBG (2017) *Frank Ocean - Nights (2016) *Gunna feat. - YSL (2017) * feat. - Winnin' (2012) *Lil Sko - Miss White Cocaine (1998) * feat. - Man Don't Care (2015) * - Master (2015) *Frank Ocean - Pretty Sweet (2016) Los Santos Underground Radio Los Santos Underground Radio é hospedado por um locutor de nome desconhecido e toca house, electro e techno music. Playlist do DJ Solomun ''' *Am$trad Billionaire - The Plan (2013) *Ara Koufax - Natural States (Edit) (2017) *Swayzak - In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) (2002) *D. Lynnwood - Bitcoins (Original Mix) (2018) *Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) (2013) *Denis Horvat - Madness Of Many (2018) *Johannes Brecht - Page Blanche (2018) *Solomun - Ich Muss Los (2018) *Matthew Dear - Monster (2018) *Truncate - WRKTRX3 (2017) *Floorplan - Spin (Original Mix) (2016) *Cevin Fisher - The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) (2000) *Chris Lum - You're Mine (Clean Version) (2014) *Alex Metric & Ten Ven - The Q (2018) *Solomun - Customer Is King (2018) *Adam Port - Planet 9 (2018) *Dubfire - The End To My Beginning (2018) *Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) (2016) '''Playlist doS DJs Tale of Us *Tale of Us - Overture (2018) *Tale of Us - 1911 (2018) *Tale of Us - Trevor's Dream (2018) *Tale of Us - Vinewood Blues (2018) *Tale of Us - Anywhere (2018) *Tale of Us - Symphony Of The Night (2018) *Tale of Us - Another World (2018) *Tale of Us - The Portal (2018) *Tale of Us - Solitude (2018) *Tale of Us - Morgan's Fate (2018) *Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon (2018) *Tale of Us - Myst (2018) *Tale of Us - Seeds (2018) *Tale of Us - Endless Journey (2018) *Tale of Us - Valkyr (2018) *Tale of Us - In Hyrule (2018) *Tale of Us - Disgracelands (2018) *Tale of Us - Heart Of Darkness (2018) Playlist do DJ Dixon *Carl Finlow - Convergence (2004) *Caravaca - Yes I Do (2017) *Warp Factor 9 - The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) (2017) *Mashrou' Leila - Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) (2018) *Future Four - Connection (I-Cube Rework) (2018) *Rite De Passage - Quinquerime (2017) *The Egyptian Lover - Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) (2008) *Marcus L. - Telstar (2018) *Romanthony - Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) (2011) *Solar - 5 Seconds (2017) *Sharif Laffrey - And Dance (2018) *Ron Hardy - Sensation (Dub Version) (1985) *Aux 88 - Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) (2013) *Oni Ayhun - OAR03-B (2009) *TCK FT. JG - Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit (2018) Playlist da DJ The Black Madonna *Ron Hardy - Sensation (1985) *Derrick Carter - Where Ya At (2002) *Tiga - Bugatti (2014) *Metro Area - Miura (2002) *The Black Madonna - A Jealous Heart Never Rests (2013) *Art Of Noise - Beat Box (1983) *The Black Madonna FT. JAMIE PRINCIPLE - We Still Believe (2013) *Nancy Martin - Can't Believe (1982) *P-Funk All Stars - Hydraulic Pump Pt. 3 (1982) *Steve Poindexter - Computer Madness (2004) *Ten City - Devotion (1987) *The Black Madonna - We Can Never Be Apart (2013) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Black Madonna - He Is The Voice I Hear (2016) Navegação de:Radiosender (V) en:Radio Stations in GTA V es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Stations de radio dans GTA V pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA V ru:Радиостанции в GTA V uk:Радіостанції в GTA V Categoria:Rádios do GTA V Categoria:Rádios